The Party
by Akiharaba Akira
Summary: Have you ever been forced to go to a party? Well Hitsugaya has, and this is one of the many that changed his life forever.


**Well for starters, I became a HitsuRuki fan like I don't know, a few months ago. But anyways I wanted to make a one-shot on them. And also this is my first, Bleach story. Well tell me what you think. I don't own Bleach at all.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful and quiet day, here at, Hitsugaya Toshiro's office. As you would guess, he was working on his paperwork as always. Stopping to take a short break, he stretched out his tired limbs and looked out the window behind him.<p>

With Aizen gone from the world, it became more quiet, and peaceful. Sure lots of people were still recovering from the great battle, that ended a few months ago, but none the less, it was a great day. Hitsugaya turned back around to start working on his paper work, when he sensed a familiar reiatsu.

He looked up from his work, as soon as he heard the door slide open. He looked at the woman that came in. It was, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia bowed down respectfully and walked a bit more, closer to his desk when she stopped, near enough his desk to speak.

He hardened his stare and stared at her nodding his head slow, telling her, she could speak. Hitsugaya had a bad feeling something was going to happen, and he didn't like that feeling.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, I am here to tell you on behafe of the other captains, that there will be a party held at the 1st division quarters, and are to attend no matter what, if to refuse you would be dragged to the party by force."

And he was right. He cursed under his breath. A party? Really? Why couldn't it have been that they were taking a long vacation to some unknown area, because parties were not his thing. Hitsugaya sighed. Great this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Um, also the party will start at 5:00pm tomorrow, so don't be late and also... you have to bring a date along, and it has to be a… girl! Bye Hitsugaya-Taichou!" She said the last few quickly as she ran off hastily, not wanting to be caught in Hitsugaya's rage.

Yup, this day just got better and better. He sighed as he screamed angrily in his head. How was he supposed to get a date, he doesn't even talk to girls much, besides certain few. As he was about to pick up his chair and throw it across the room, he heard the door slide open slowly, then fast as to try and surprise him, which did, because it caught him by surprise, so he slipped to the floor, the chair landing on top of him.

He groaned as he got up and glared at the person who disturbed his tantrum. He groaned again when he saw who it was, Matsumoto Rangiku. He really didn't feel like talking to her as of now. So he sent her a warning glare as to give her, his message, but as always, she ignores it and starts to jabber on about whatever.

"So Taichou I heard about that party. How about I, be your date to the party, hm?" She asked him, trying to make a cute puppy dog face, which failed miserably.

He sighed and looked at her incredulously. "You must be kidding, Matsumoto. You would be last person on this planet that I would bring to a party." He said. Matsumoto pouted at his harsh words. Hitsugaya sighed and said, "Anyways, can you at least help me find someone to go with?"

Matsumoto looked thoughtful, and snapped her fingers saying, "How about, Hinamori, she's okay by now, I think?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "You know I only think of her as my sister, Matsumoto. Asking her would be awkward."

Matsumoto nodded her head and started to think again, and smiled. "How about, Kuchiki, after all she was the one who sent you the message and she is pretty much the only one left. Besides I'm sure you two would get along great, I mean with your clashing personalities, and shortness." Hitsugaya, glared at Matsumoto for the last part, but wondered what she meant, by clashing personalities.

"What do you mean, by clashing personalities?" He asked.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, as to say 'that should be obvious.' He glared at her, feeling offended. Then, Matsumoto grinned and took out a small sized TV from the human world. "Well for starters, you two are the only ones with ice-based zanpakuto's. Which makes you have that in common, see watch this closely." Then she turned on the electronic device and a video started about, Kuchiki.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki. Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro. Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren. San no Mai, Shirafune."

Matsumoto then stopped the video and moved the television away from view. "See and now for personality, watch you'll see."

As she was about to play the video again, Hitsugaya asked, "Matsumoto, where did you get all these video recordings of, Kuchiki from?"

Hitsugaya then saw her start to sweat, and laugh nervously, "I kind of had a guy, record everything, Kuchiki did and well yeah." Hitsugaya was angered by what she said. So much for: personal space. As he was about to reprimand her about recording, Kuchiki she quickly started the video and I started to watch and understood what she meant by 'Clashing personalities.'

Hitsugaya watched everything. He saw how cold and emotionless, she could be at times, how easily angered she got, just by something so small, how clever she was, how punctuate she is, how respective she is and how she cared about the people she cares about. She also had a similar taste in many aspects, but pretty much the same. As, Hitsugaya watched the last bit of the video, it went blank. Matsumoto turned the TV off and put it on the floor.

He then sighed remembering she was spying on, Kuchiki. But he decided to let her off the hook, just this once. But not without saying, "Fine I'll go ask, Kuchiki, but Matsumoto if you ever record anything else about anyone, it'll be your sake." Then he left to search for, Rukia, he left out the door hearing, Matsumoto letting out a frustrating cry. Hitsugaya smirked and walked out the division, heading to the Kuchiki Manor. Since it was pretty late already he didn't expect her to be at her division by now.

* * *

><p>He walked while looking at the scenery around him. It was spring, a fitting time of the days they can have peace. His feet taking him to the Kuchiki palace, while his eyes trailed on all the cherry blossoms, slowly falling from the tree it was dearly hanging on. As he turned to look back in front of him, he saw the manors door right in his face. He hadn't noticed when he got there. He breathed in harshly, kind of nervous. Yes, believe it Hitsugaya Toshiro was nervous to ask her.<p>

He exhaled and brought up his courage to ask her to go with him. He knocked on the door, and heard footsteps walking towards the door. Opening the door, standing there was, Kuchiki Byakuya. Hitsugaya gulped he forgot about him. This was going to be tough.

Byakuya looked at him and asked, "What gives the pleasure of you coming this evening, Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

Hitsugaya gulped again and said, "I came here to talk with, Kuchiki Rukia about something."

"What is it about?" He asked, looking deeply into his eyes trying to figure him out.

Hitsugaya fiddled around and said, "Um, I wanted to ask, Kuchiki Rukia to come with me to the party that is being held tomorrow."

Byakuya calmly looked at him stating, "I'm terribly sorry, Hitsugaya-Taichou she is to go with me to the party." Hitsugaya looked down. For some strange reason he really wanted to hang out with her, get to know her better, do something, anything. He felt sadden for a strange reason he bet this was, Matsumoto's doing. He was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Nii-sama, who's at the door?" She asked. Rukia walked to the front door to see a pleasant surprise. Standing at her front door was, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Rukia wondered what he was doing here. Maybe he was just here to have a talk with, Byakuya. But that didn't seem so, since he was looking at her. Rukia's heart was starting to beat a bit faster. She liked him a lot, she knew it was hopeless, but Rukia never gave up. She doesn't know why she liked, Hitsugaya, but she didn't mind it was a nice feeling.

She's liked him for a few months already, the only other person that knew was, Renji. She never liked keeping secrets from, Renji so she always told him everything, even though he's a big idiot about most of the topics sometimes. Rukia was desperately fighting down her, blush. Hitsugaya was staring at her so intently, that it felt like he was burning holes through her skin.

Rukia cleared her throat, "Um, Hitsugaya-Taichou, do you need something from me?"

Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat as well, "Um, well I wanted to ask you to come with me to that party you told me about. Well since there is no one else to ask."

Mentally, Rukia was jumping in joy. She never would have thought that, Hitsugaya Toshiro the most uptight captain, would ever ask her, Kuchiki Rukia to go with him to a simple little party, that didn't mean much. Rukia quickly answered "Yes! I would love to go with you, Hitsugaya-Taichou!" She saw that Hitsugaya gave out a smile, but Rukia thought she was imagining it, because he quickly hid it.

They then heard a grunt come from besides them and looked towards the sound. Byakuya was still standing there, hearing their small conversation. "Rukia, you cannot go with him, because if you do there will be no one else for me to go with."

Rukia looked sadden, but then snapped her fingers, getting an idea, "Nii-sama I'm sure there are other girls that would go with you, I have someone in mind, I could bring her. Oh please, Nii-sama." Byakuya looked at her pleading eyes and sighed. He could never go against her.

Byakuya sighed, "Fine, but this person better be, good." Rukia's face brightened instantly. Hitsugaya watched as the two siblings talked a bit. He smiled looking at Rukia's happy face. He mentally slapped himself. This feeling was definitely, Matsumoto's doing. Then he smirked, "Hey Kuchiki Byakuya. If you don't have anyone to go with you could always ask my vice-captain." Hitsugaya was about to burst out laughing. Byakuya's face instantly paled when he heard him say her.

Hitsugaya composed himself, and looked at Rukia, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kuchiki." Then walked off, but before he could take one step, Rukia called out to him.

"Um, Hitsugaya-Taichou, you can just call me, Rukia if you want." He looked at her and smiled. He nodded his head and left. Rukia's heart nearly exploded, seeing a smile come out from him. That was the first time ever. Rukia happily skipped back to her room, ready to go to bed and see Hitsugaya the next day.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was walking back towards his barracks and thought about what happened back there. He felt so many strange emotions, that he never felt before. Especially to someone he didn't know very well. He sighed getting a head ache, thinking about it was no use. He might as well, just ask, Matsumoto about it. He looked around the scenery again and smiled. It reminded him of her, Kuchiki Rukia. Hitsugaya shook his head. There he went again, with those strange feelings. Hitsugaya thinks he's going crazy.<p>

As he made it back to his division, he entered his office to find, Matsumoto surprisingly doing paperwork. He sat at his desk as, Matsumoto finished her last paper. She then looked up and smiled at him, "Hitsugaya-Taichou, I didn't notice you come in! So did you ask her?"

Hitsugaya nodded and said, "I wanted to ask you about something, Matsumoto." He saw her nod her head. He sighed and got ready for this dreadful moment. "When I was talking with, Kuchiki Byakuya he said I could not go with her, and I felt… disappointed, but then she appeared and I felt mesmerized. When she asked me why I was here, I asked her and she agreed. I felt happy. I feel strange and I was wondering what's wrong with me. I mean I hardly know her and yet I feel like this…"

Matsumoto grinned and laughed. Hitsugaya blushed feeling embarrassed, to be talking about this subject. He buried his head in his hands. Once, Matsumoto stopped laughing, he raised his head to look at her. "Taichou the feeling is strange to you, because you've never felt it before until now." Hitsugaya looked at her confused. "The feeling is love, Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Hitsugaya shot up from his seat, "That's impossible! I don't even know her very well I cannot be in love with her!"

Matsumoto sighed he was just dense at times. "Taichou, love is a strange thing. It could happen at any time. You can love someone and haven't even met them. It could be love at first sight. Your love is just blossoming, because you just figured it out. All those feelings you just told me about its all part of love. And you can't deny those feelings. Well Taichou you think about it, I'm going to bed."

Hitsugaya watched as she left the room, and walked towards his couch. He sat while remembering everything she said. Was he in love with her? It sounds ridiculous, but then again, he doesn't know anything about love. Hitsugaya sighed and laid his head on the couch. '_I guess I'll let my feelings do what they want. I guess I do like, Rukia.' _Hitsugaya fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hitsugaya woke up and started to do his daily mornings. Waiting until this afternoon, when the party will start. Now he was sitting in his office, bored half to death. Matsumoto finished the rest of his paper work yesterday and now he had nothing to do and it was only 3:00pm.<p>

He just sat there thinking of, Rukia. Then when he looked at the clock it was 4:30pm. Time just flew right by. He quickly shunpoed to, Rukia's house and knocked on the door. The person to answer the door was someone strange. The woman smiled at him, "Toshiro-kun, it's you! Your, Kuchiki-san's date right?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened. That voice he knew it anywhere, it was Inoue Orihime's voice.

"Ah, who is it, Inoue?" Then Rukia appeared behind her, and he smiled. Rukia smiled at him and let him in, closing the door behind him. "If you're wondering about, Inoue, I asked her to come and be, Nii-sama's date. We dressed her up so that she looks like a shinigami and changed her looks. So no one will recognize her. Good Idea right."

Hitsugaya started to sweat. Her plan may work, but may not. Then Byakuya came and said, "Time for us to get going." Hitsugaya watched as, Byakuya and Orihime left. He looked at Rukia and nodded then they both left. The walk towards the party was slow and peaceful. Everyone was talking peacefully including Rukia and Hitsugaya. Even, Byakuya was talking to Orihime.

Once they made it, the party started right away. Apparently they were the last to arrive. And apparently eveyone was fooled by Orihime's disguise. Hitsugaya sighed and sat away from the party and watched as everyone else had fun. He then saw, Kurosaki Ichigo. Apparently he was invited. Rukia walked towards him, and Hitsugaya's eyes slanted a bit. He was feeling kind of jealous. He knew it was stupid to feel jealous, but he couldn't help it. They were close friends who knew what could happen.

"Rukia who's you're date?" Rukia slightly blushed and looked at Hitsugaya. Ichigo also looked towards him and smiled. "So it's Toshiro?" Rukia nodded and Ichigo chuckled. Ichigo lowered his head to her ear. "How about you make a move on him?" Rukia's eyes widened and she punched his stomach hard. He crouched down cradling his, now aching stomach. Rukia looked at the spot where, Hitsugaya used to be at.

Hitsugaya sighed. He was depressed. He saw what Ichigo did, and he couldn't take it. He left. He looked at the white moon that shone brightly in the sky. It was twilight already and the air was cool just how he likes it. The stars that looked like tiny dots shone across the sky and everywhere you looked, there would be stars. The stars shone brightly just how Rukia shines brightly.

He sighed again thinking about her wasn't good for his health. He feels weird. He's like a love struck puppy, who's far from getting what he wants. He looked down to the ground and closed his eyes. He then heard a noise and unsheathed, Hyorinmaru, and held him in front of him. He then saw, Rukia and sheathed his sword and sat back down. Rukia walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Hitsugaya-Taichou? Shouldn't you be back at the party?" Rukia asked, concern written across her face. Hitsugaya sighed and looked at her, determination shining in his eyes. He was going to tell, her, tell her how he felt, even if she may not return it, even if it maybe way too soon, he was going to do it, even if he has to humiliate himself to do it.

"Rukia, I want to tell you something, something important so listen closely, and don't interrupt me." Rukia nodded her head, wondering what he was going to say. "I know this may sound, weird coming from me, especially when we don't know each other very well, but… I want to tell you that, I love you and want to get to know you better and anything else. So what do you say?"

Rukia stood there stuck to the ground. He loved her? Rukia never thought that this day would, come. Rukia always thought he would probably get together with Hinamori, but apparently not. Rukia smiled so wide that her face hurt so bad. She answered him with a positive. "Of course, Hitsugaya-Taichou, I love you too!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He thought she liked someone like, Ichigo even though it was impossible for them to be together, but still it's a great shock for him, but he smiled like a little boy would, when getting his candy. Hitsugaya walked towards, Rukia and said, "Well then, Rukia you can call me Toshiro." Then he grabbed her and plunged his lips onto hers. Rukia's eyes widened, but eventually she closed them, and returned her feelings tenfold.

Once done they separated and Hitsugaya said, "Well, then, Rukia would you like to go back to the party?" Rukia happily nodded and they walked back inside hand in hand. Today was the best day of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I usually don't put notes here at the bottom so don't be expecting much, but I just wanted to tell you, that, Hitsugaya and Rukia or any other character may have been off character or something, but I tried my best. Well hope you like if not I understand. I think this story was a bit rushed, but good enough for me for those that don't like rushed I'm sorry. I will make more stories of them. And criticism is welcome. Anyone can join the HitsuRuki club, and hopefully more of you will.<strong>


End file.
